residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Biohazard 5 Original Soundtrack
Biohazard 5 Original Soundtrack (バイオハザード5 オリジナル・サウンドトラック, ou Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 5 mars 2009. La composition est dirigée par Kota Suzuki, qui a travaillé sur Devil May Cry 4. Il est secondé par Hideki Okugawa, compositeur de Street Fighter III et de Dead Rising; Akihiko Narita, compositeur de Lost Planet: Extreme Condition et de Devil May Cry 4; et par Seiko Kobuchi, compositrice de Resident Evil 0 et de Haunting Ground. Les arrangements orchestraux sont assurés par l`''Hollywood Studio Symphony'', sous la direction de Wataru Hokoyama. Pistes Disque 1 #'Title Movie' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Opening -Chris's Arrival- (Original Ver.)' #:Composition: Kota Suzuki #:Arrangement: Kota Suzuki et Wataru Hokoyama #: #'Item Box' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'New Fear' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Magic Act' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'The Butcher' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Town' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'First Encounter' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Majini I' #:Composition et arrangement: Seiko Kobuchi et Kota Suzuki #: #'Hospitality' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Majini II' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki et Hideki Okugawa #: #'Game Over' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Damsel in Distress' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Majini III' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'A Piece of the Puzzle' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Unidentified Threat' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'An Emergency (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème de combat face à Uroboros et Uroboros Mkono. #'The Storage Facility' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Result' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème de fin de chapitre. #'The Ripper' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Executioner' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Crisis ~Reinforcements Arrive' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Voice of The Darkness' #:Composition et arrangement: Seiko Kobuchi et Hideki Okugawa #: #'Terror from Above' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Flying Nightmare' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #:Thème de combat contre Popokarimu. #'Pursuer and The Pursued' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Shaking off The Majini' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Grand Resurgence' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Burning with Anger' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #:Thème de combat contre Ndesu. #'Delta Team's Distress ~New Decision' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita et Kota Suzuki #: #'Shadows of the Past' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Eerie Stillness' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Majini IV' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: Disque 2 #'Majini V' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Unite But' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Too Late' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Get Out!' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Majini's Trap I' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Patrol Boat' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Evil Mutation' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #:Thème de combat contre Irving. #'A New Clue' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Ancient Noise' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Majini VI' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Majini's Trap II' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Excella and Wesker' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Underground Garden' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'The Claw' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Huge Facility ~And then' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Gigantic Attack' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #:Thème de combat contre l'U-8. #'The Enigma' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Majini VII' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Haze of Horror' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Uroboros' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Mask' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Two on Two' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème de combat face à Wesker et Jill. #'Old Friends, New Enemies' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Sad But True' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #:Thème de combat contre Jill. #'Trust' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'The Tanker' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: Disque 3 #'Majini VIII' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Shot or Death' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'A New Nightmare Begins' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Fragment of Fears' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Sign' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'A Big Despair (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème de combat contre Uroboros Aheri. #'Message' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Majini IX -In Flames-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Rematch' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Wind of Madness (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème de combat contre Wesker. #'The Vulnerability' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Sky-high Skirmish' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'The Final Curtain' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Deep Ambition (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #:Thème du combat final contre Uroboros Wesker. #'Striker' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Homeward Bound!' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Pray -Theme Song- (Original Ver.)' #:Composition: Kota Suzuki #:Arrangement: Kota Suzuki et Wataru Hokoyama #:Paroles: Kota Suzuki et Miguel E. Corti #:Chant: Oulimata Niang #: #'Plan of Uroboros (Digital Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Menu' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Viewer' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Colors' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Assault Fire' #:Composition et arrangement: Hideki Okugawa #: #'Dreamy Loops' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'On the Bass' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Rust in Summer 2008' #:Composition et arrangement: Akihiko Narita #: #'Killers' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: #'Do You Challenge Again?' #:Composition et arrangement: Kota Suzuki #: Galerie Édition originale 5 OST Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) 5 OST Side.png|Couverture album (tranche) 5 OST Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture 5 OST Booklet2.png|Notice: pistes 5 OST Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet4.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet5.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet6.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet7.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet8.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet9.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST Booklet10.png|Notice: paroles et crédits 5 OST Disc1 Exterior.png|Boîtier 1 (extérieur) 5 OST Disc1 Interior.png|Boîtier 1 (intérieur) 5 OST Disc1.png|Disque 1 5 OST Disc2 Exterior.png|Boîtier 2 (extérieur) 5 OST Disc2 Interior.png|Boîtier 2 (intérieur) 5 OST Disc2.png|Disque 2 5 OST Disc3 Exterior.png|Boîtier 3 (extérieur) 5 OST Disc3 Interior.png|Boîtier 3 (intérieur) 5 OST Disc3.png|Disque 3 Édition américaine 5 OST US Front.png|Couverture album (avant) 5 OST US Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) 5 OST US Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture 5 OST US Booklet2.png|Notice: pistes et crédits 5 OST US Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST US Booklet4.png|Notice: commentaires 5 OST US Disc1.png|Disque 1 5 OST US Disc2.png|Disque 2 5 OST US Disc3.png|Disque 3 5 OST US Tray1.png|Intérieur pochette (avant) 5 OST US Tray2.png|Intérieur pochette (arrière) Détails supplémentaires *L'album comporte des versions digitales de certains morceaux, qui sont orchestraux dans le jeu. Ces versions originales peuvent être entendues dans un disque promotionnel. *Les morceaux "Opening -Chris's Arrival-" et "Pray -Theme Song-" dans la version américaine, bien que notés "(Digital Ver.)" sont en tous points identiques aux "(Original Ver.)" de la version japonaise. Les véritables versions digitales de ces titres sont disponibles dans la seconde compilation musicale de la série. en:BIOHAZARD 5 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK es:Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Bandes Originales